No Such Thing As Santa?
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: There's no such thing as Santa. Sasuke finally finds out who it was that's been giving him gifts for all these past years. If it wasn't Santa, then who was it? Merry Christmas, everyone. Rated for language.


AN: I do not, in anyway, own Naruto. Also, the characters ARE out of character. The story's slightly alternate universe, but could be seen as either, I suppose. Merry Christmas, everyone.

_No Such Thing As Santa?_

**

* * *

**

**3:36 PM**

"Hah!" an immature fourteen-year old girl crowed and preened from the attention she was recieving. "Santa got me all of the latest fashions! And he even got me a bunch of books on newer techniques and stuff, AND toys!"

The boy walking past her had lifted his head to see her. He glared at her before turning to move on. His own family was no longer there to give him things, and as such, he saw no point in lingering with the girl that liked to brag. Ignoring the large crowds, he started to exit the classroom.

Then, "There's no such thing as Santa." He spun around wildly, trying to locate that voice. It wasn't hard. Sakura had known that same annoying and aggravating voice. He always bothered her every day.

"What do you know, Naruto? You were probably just being bad this year!" she exclaimed, defensive.

In all honesty, he'd been very good for a long time now. He hadn't caused as much trouble and he hadn't had many complaints. He'd even understood some of what was happening.

"I was being nicer than you were." Naruto responded. He'd long since been over his crush on her. She still believed in Santa Claus? What a joke. Wasn't she supposed to be one of the most intelligent of the class?

"W-what?!" the girl sputtered.

"Prove it!" her blonde friend, Ino had appeared now. "How've you been nicer than Sakura?"

"I've been doing people favors, I've helped the teacher more than she has, the old people on my block that have problems haven't had as much trouble anymore, and the wild animals in the park aren't as starved or bloated." he said, listing them. "But most of all, I wasn't being nice to get something. I really wanted to help them."

"What's your point?" Sakura asked him, tossing her hair back. "I've done all of that too."

"No." Naruto said quietly. "I saw what you did. Sometimes you conned the little kids into doing things for you. Sometimes you bullied them into it. Sometimes, you even forced me into it... If you're going to do something to earn something, you've got to be the one doing it."

"What a liar." she smirked at him. "I got things and you didn't. How do you explain that? Obviously, you were the one doing that to the kids." How easy it was to turn a conversation around. How easy it was to break someone.

Naruto just looked at her. He'd listed all of these things off, and just because her mother and father had given her some things, she thought it was okay to be cruel to others? "Sakura-chan, you're being a fool. Santa Claus doesn't exist. You're parents got you those things."

At this point, Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto. Santa Claus didn't exist? Then what about the presents he'd been recieving year after year? He knew he wasn't the only one getting them, too. There were others. Those whose families were poor or didn't have the time or facilities... Someone had given them things.

Apparently, Sakura had reached the same conclusion. "And how do you explain how all the others get gifts?"

There, Naruto was stuck. He hesitated, a gleam in his eyes before he cut it down. He opened his mouth again. "Probably some rich person was being nice."

"You're so stupid, Naruto." Sakura said. "Who wants to waste money on other people?"

"Someone up there probably wanted to. Not everyone thinks the world revolves around them." he said simply. He glanced at the time. "I've got to go. Go argue your little girl fantasies with someone else."

He stood, bag in hand and left.

--

**4:38 PM**

Sasuke was confused now. He'd been getting gifts for a while now, but from who? If there was no such thing as Santa Claus, then who was giving him these things?

He frowned, slightly. Whoever they were, they always came at exactly midnight. But then, how did they get all of the other houses? He frowned more deeply. He'd be staying up to keep watch tonight, he decided. Christmas was tomorrow. That should've been a big hint for Sakura, now that he thought about it, to realize Santa wasn't real.

He had time. Oh, he had plenty of time. An evil grin appeared on his face. 'Santa' was doomed.

--

**6:59 PM**

Uzumaki Naruto opened his mailbox. He lived alone, so he had long since known there was no such thing as Santa. He'd had no one to give him anything. That's how he'd come to the conclusion.

_Santa Claus isn't real_, he thought to himself. _Or else, Mom and Dad would be here._ He whimpered slightly at the thought. He grabbed what mail he had had went back into his house and into his room. _There's no such thing as Santa._

Of course. There's no such thing as Santa. There never was.

--

**11:29 PM**

Sasuke's leg was officially cramped. Where was Santa? What was taking him so long? He glanced at his digital watch. It had just turned 11:30. He wanted to scream in frustration. He's spent the last three hours preparing for 'Santa'. So where was he?

--

**11:59 PM**

It was the moment of truth. He heard rustling. Sasuke picked his head up, slightly, ears listening keenly. He heard nothing. Silence had blanketed the entire house.

Then, he heard cursing. He frowned. Santa Claus didn't curse. Santa Clause definitely didn't curse from up the chimney. He was supposed to have lots of practice with that!

At exactly 12:00 PM, a red hat appeared at the bottom of the chimney. It was followed by a loud, resounding bang as a small, lithe body followed its landing. "Owww..." the figure moaned.

Sasuke ducked down again, excited. He'd definitely catch Santa! He'd set enough traps to be sure of that.

The figure turned and dropped the bag it was holding. From it, it pulled out a book. Was it a book or a box? Sasuke couldn't tell, the figure was too far away. Then, he pulled out a pre-folded sticky ribbon and attached it to the book. Then, he turned and took a step.

Sasuke smiled, a satisfied, predatory smirk quickly covering it. The trap was sprung.

--

**12:05 AM**

"Ow, FUCK! Who the hell put this shit here?!" Sasuke's eyes went round. Santa DEFINITELY didn't say things like that.

The figure was tangled up in piano wire. There was lots of string, too. Sasuke had put enough string around the room to be sure that even a gently tug would immediately envelop the figure in knots of wire and thread. He'd considered glue briefly, but he hadn't wanted to hurt the man. After all, he'd been giving him presents.

"Santa...?" he ventured forth.

The figure immediately jerked back, succeeding in wrapping himself up more securely. "N-no! I'm a robber!"

He frowned. That voice was familiar. That annoyingly LOUD voice was definitely familiar.

He backed away, carefully. He flipped the lightswitch. He heard swearing as the figure moaned in agony. Too much time in the dark could do that to a person.

Sasuke was shocked. Santa Claus was-?!

--

**7:59 AM**

It had taken them almost five hours to undo the boy from the wires and string.

"I can't believe you were Santa Claus." he told the boy in front of him. "Why did you do it?"

Naruto shrugged. "I get money every year from the orphanage. I'm one of the 'special children' that gets extra because someone's taken an interest in them."

"And?" Sasuke prodded.

"There were lots of people that didn't get anything and it's not like I need the money anyways." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Why didn't you use it for yourself?"

"Because I didn't need it." Naruto repeated.

"I've seen your apartment. It's a mess."

"What's your point?"

"You live in a sleeping bag. You could've gotten yourself a bed or blankets or something." Sasuke pointed out.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to give people presents." Naruto replied, rebelliously.

"Why?"

Naruto sighed. "It's from when I was little. Everyone made fun of me because I didn't get anything for any holiday or anything."

"And?"

"I didn't want them to feel the same way I felt." Instantly, a sense of sorrow and regret filled Sasuke. How badly he'd treated the boy rose first and foremost in his mind, and still he went through the trouble to plan something like this out for him? He really didn't like the person he'd been.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked quietly. He'd gotten too emotional. He didn't want that to get involved with what he did.

"How many more are left?" Sasuke asked.

"Your's was the last one."

That reminded Sasuke that he'd yet to open his gift.

"Wait, please?" he asked Naruto. When he nodded, he retrieved the package Naruto had gotten for him.

Without hesitation, he ripped it open, just wanting to see what was on the inside.

It was a photo album. Pictures of his family filled it. Most of what he'd had was destroyed in the fire that'd caused their deaths. He felt tears coming to his eyes. "H-how long were you planning this for?" he asked, voice cracking.

"Since the day I found out what happened to you." Naruto responded, worried. "I'm sorry... Should I have gotten something else?" He was worried now. Sasuke shouldn't be crying! He was supposed to be happy...

_Thank you, Naruto._ Sasuke said in his mind. _That you so much...for setting me free._

"I love it." he said to Naruto. "Thank you."

"Stay over tonight? And the rest of the week?" Sasuke asked, hopeful.

"It's alright. I'm sure you've got people to meet up with." Naruto said, flashing that same sad, but happy smile.

"I don't! Please, stay with me?" An almost pleading note entered his voice, and Naruto recognized it.

He smiled then. A real smile. "Thank you. Excuse me for the intrusion."

* * *

AN: I guess I liked how it came out, but that's just me. I'm still a beginner, no matter how much I aspire to write. Please tell me what you think. I won't get anywhere without knowing what to fix. 


End file.
